Win A Date With Chloe Beale!
by KendrickGirlcrush
Summary: Chloe, being the most eligible woman at Barden, has numerous people vying for her attention... Will Beca be able to win her heart over all the others? She certainly hopes so... She even asked Aubrey for help! - BeChloe endgame


**Win a Date With Chloe Beale**

**A/N: so this is the result of me having a day off school and really NOT being in the mood to attempt my rising pile of homework... I hope you enjoy! :)**

XXX

Chloe Beale is one of the most wanted girls on Campus: Fact.

And to her surprising dismay, three guys are currently in the process of trying to win her affection:

Luke, a _really _dense player who think all the girls want him. Tom, an ex who cheated on her with two different people. And Tommy... Tommy thinks she's hot and will help him climb the social ladder at Barden.

And right now, all three have come to pick her up from a Bellas' rehearsal expecting some kind of reward for their chivalry... a non monetary one if you know what I mean...

"Look you guys I am flattered, really, but I'm just not looking for anyone at the moment." And exasperated Chloe was saying.

Tommy whined, "At least let me take you on a date! Huh?"

"Whoa, if he gets a date, I get a date too!" Luke put in, stepping in front of Tommy.

Tom came forward, "Guys, relax. If anyone gets a date, we all know it'll be me"

"No! What the heck, _I_ am not the kind of person to date more than one other" she shot a pointed look at Tom.

"This looks like a really badly written spoof of _The Hunger Games_" Cynthia-Rose whispered to Stacie.

Luke raised his hand, "I call dibs on Peeta! He's blonde, handsome and gets the girl in the end" he shot a wink to Chloe who rolled her eyes.

This whole reference gave Aubrey an idea. Her best friend had been complaining about these boys for weeks now and would do almost anything to get them off her chest without hurting them.

"That's not a bad plan, actually." She said. "You guys need to fight for Chloe."

Tommy squealed. "You mean, like punches and stuff?" he shot a wide-eyed look at Tom, the school's favourite Quarterback, who was cracking his knuckles with an evil grin.

"No!" Chloe exclaimed. "No fighting!"

"Fine... chess then?" Tommy offered.

"Kissing contest?" Luke said with a wink.

"There's got to be something they could do?" Aubrey said to Chloe, who looked at her friend with hardened disbelief.

"Are you suggesting that these guys _compete_ to take me on a date?" Chloe's voice was low – but deadly. The Bellas' had never seen their co-captain like this. "I am NOT some prize to be won at a carnival!"

Aubrey pulled her friend aside and whispered "Think about it. This way you'll only have ONE of them pestering you for the rest of the year and you get to see them make a fool of themselves in the process? Win, win?"

"Who wins? I don't like any of these guys. Luke is a dumbass pig, Tom's my ex – we broke up for a reason – and Tommy... well, Tommy is Tommy!" Chloe sighed, "besides, you know who I want"

"Straight as an arrow alt-girl?"

The redhead lifted her chin and turned away from the blonde "In the wise words of Honey Boo Boo: Everybody's a little gay!"

"I can't believe you actually watch that show."

"Oh it was one time!" Chloe snapped. Aubrey gave her a pointed look. There's the rub, see? When you've been friends with someone for 10 or so years, their face can speak volumes. Right now Aubrey was saying 'Look, I love you and I think you should move on from this unrequited girlcrush'. Chloe let out an exasperated breath, "Fine" she said to her friend and spun around to face the room.

"Okay gents. Here's what I'm giving you: Pick a song, any song, and you will have to sing it to me sometime over the next week. I will pick the guy who will take me on a date next Monday and that will be the end of it, understood?"

The three boys nodded and smiled happily... well, Luke sported a confident smirk – he knew music. Tom shot Chloe a wink and was equally certain he would win – he knew Chloe. And Tommy didn't really know anything – just that Chloe was hot.

The captains paid close attention to the reaction of the boys as the room was dismissed. They didn't really notice the reaction from the girls they had just finished choreographing. Fat Amy was overjoyed at the scene that had just taken place and was telling everyone what a "slayer" Chloe was. Stacie scowled a little at Chloe, everyone knew she and Luke had been together numerous times in the past. No one ever really heard what Lilly said, so her input wasn't really missed. Beca, however, was just as quiet as the Asian, and was rushing out of the auditorium before anyone would see the desolate flicker in her eyes.

XXX

"Hey Beca! Wait up!"

The girl in question spun around to find a face full of red hair and felt a bone crushing hug, she smiled into it.

"Whoa, Beale. What's the huge welcome for?"

The older girl rolled her eyes "Beca, Beca, Beca... You really should know by now that that's how an over active ginger greets her friends" Chloe winked, "So, here are you off to?"

"Oh nowhere special, just to my shift at the radio station"

"Ah, cool. Will Luke be there?" she said hopefully and Beca's stomach dropped. She continued her walk, closely followed by Chloe.

"Yeah," she replied, "he'll be on the air"

The senior's face fell, "oh, ok."

"Don't you want to come and see him?" asked Beca, confused.

"Oh, no. I was kind of hoping that he wouldn't be there and we could have some Chloe and Beca Special Bonding Time" she sing songed while her hand found Beca's and they made their way through the quad.

"Yeah, I miss that... So has anyone sang to you yet?"

"Yeah, Tommy"

"What did he sing?"

"A song he wrote... I really don't like being mean – but it was awful. It was about my ass! Literally. The title was 'Chloe's Ass'" she raised her eyebrows as the brunette started sniggering.

"Well, I mean can you blame him? Damn girl-you fiiiine!" Beca laughed, putting on her best Nicki Minaj voice.

Just as Chloe was about to respond, both girls heard a complex bass riff blaring through the radio station's outside speakers and Luke exiting the building, microphone in hand.

"This one is for Chloe, get ready to be woo'ed madame" he shot a wink at the redhead as Beca shrunk into the background and Luke began to sing.

_Well looky here looky here  
Ah what do we have?  
Another pretty thang ready for me to grab  
But little does she know  
That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing  
'Cause at the end of the night  
It is her I'll be holding_

I love you so, hey  
That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)  
You'll tell me  
Baby baby please don't go away (don't go away)  
But when I play (when I play), I never stay (I never stay)  
To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:

Beca smiled to herself. At first she was a little worried look would woo Chloe... now she knew that there was NO way she would like this.

_Run run runaway, runaway baby  
Before I put my spell on you  
You better get get getaway get away darling  
'Cause everything you heard is true  
Your poor little heart will end up alone  
'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone  
So you better run run runaway runaway baby_

Beca laughed, _this is how he wants to win her heart?_ She thought. Her eyes found Chloe' face. Her mouth was agape, eyes wide and a small laugh escaped her.

_See I ain't try to hurt you baby  
No no, no I just wanna work you baby  
Yeah yeah  
See I ain't try to hurt you baby  
No no, no I just wanna work you baby  
If you scared you better run (You better run)  
You better run (You better run)  
You better run (You better run)  
You better you better you better_

Run run runaway, runaway baby  
Before I put my spell on you  
You better get get getaway getaway darling  
'Cause everything you heard is true  
Your poor little heart will end up alone  
'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone  
So you better run run runaway runaway baby!

The crowd that had formed around the pair cheered and Luke said a small thank you into the microphone. As they dispersed, Luke walked expectantly up to Chloe.

"So, I'll pick you up Friday night at 8 then?" he smiled his charming smile and Chloe returned it.

"You've got a good voice Luke, but I think I'm going to take your advice right now and _run away_" The girl spun around and shook her head as she walked away, leaving a confused British boy behind.

"What did I do wrong?" he said as he walked into the station with Beca.

"Nothing. Not a thing! You told her to run away and she did." Beca replied.

"Yeah, but I sang her a song, that's what she wanted."

"Dude, you sang her a song about how all you want is sex and that you would break her heart."

He gave her a blank look, "Yeah? I'm an honest guy. Girls like that."

The DJ rolled her eyes. "Safe to say, I don't think you won" she smirked.

"Damn... now what am I suppose to do with my free time?"

"I dunno, join the BU Quidditch team?" the girl shot back.

XXX

Beca rapped her knuckles on the door and took a deep breath as she waited for an answer. About ten seconds passed before Aubrey opened the door.

"Beca?" she said, shocked.

"Where do I sign up?" the younger girl asked abruptly.

"What?"

"I wanna sing to Chloe" The blonde's jaw fell to the floor as Beca continued. "Look, I know how I haven't overtly expressing my feelings for her, but I really like Chloe. And I want to take her out to dinner or a movie or some other stupid couple things people do" her voice turned from shy to angry "and she does NOT deserve songs like 'Runaway Baby' and 'Chloe's Ass' ... I mean, who does that? So I want to sing to her... I just don't know if it's a good idea."

Aubrey paused for a good thirty seconds before Beca could coax her into speaking. "You... like Chloe?"

Beca nodded and grinned sheepishly. The gears were churning in her head as she wrapped her head around the situation... maybe Honey Boo Boo did know a thing or two.

"There is no sign up sheet. Just sing and she'll figure it out."

"Thanks Aubrey. I'm sorry this was so... unexpected"

"It's ok. Just know that if you break her heart, I break your face."

XXX

Beca, Aubrey and Chloe were going over the Finals set list when they heard a knock at the door. Aubrey was in the process of rolling her eyes before she got up to get is as Beca and Chloe were having a moment (ie. Chloe looking adoringly at Beca as she made the "cutest concentration face EVER!" as she mixed the songs) and probably didn't even hear it. Seconds later, she called Chloe and both of the girls snapped out of their respective focal points and came to the front door.

Kneeling in the doorway was Tom, holding an acoustic guitar, and he handed a single red rose to Chloe. He then proceeded to gently pluck the strings and began singing:

_Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly_

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all your little things

He stood up and gave a stunned Chloe a peck on the cheek, smiled and strode down the hall before Chloe called him.

"Hold on" she ran down to meet him and closed the door behind her.

Beca on the other hand felt as if she couldn't breathe. "I should go." She said before moving to the other room to retrieve her laptop.

"Beca, wait." Aubrey said, "she's adamant that she's not getting back together with him."

"Did you see that? He was perfect. She's going to love him and I don't want to get in the way of her happiness."

"There is still time. Chloe told the boys that she'd decide by the end of the week. You have two days!"

"How the hell do I compete with a One Direction singing, hot all-star quarterback?" the shorter girl said simply.

"Chloe hates that song" Beca scoffed, "no, really. She said it's great, but that it never really spoke to her... and she hates the stereotype of a rose."

Beca sighed. "So what do I do?"

"You woo her with something better"

XXX

"Ugh!" Chloe said as she unlocked hers and Aubrey's shared apartment, with the blonde in tow, "how do I decide between a perverted nerd, a thick as pig shit man-whore and an ex who cheated on me twice before that I no longer have feelings for? Hmmm... this is a toughie!" she dropped onto the couch with her head in the pillow.

Aubrey smirked. "Maybe you don't have to" she said.

Chloe looked up, perplexed and her friend gestured to the kitchen counter where a bouquet of orchids – her favourite flowers - sat, along with a box of Terry's Chocolate Oranges – her ultimate FAVOURITE snack – and a note attached to the gift. She impatiently tore opened the envelope

_Meet me in the auditorium tonight at 6pm and we'll see if I can woo you with a serenade_

_From the fourth competitor for your heart (oh, damn that's cheesy)_

_PS. No, I did not sneak into your apartment to deliver these, Aubrey helped._

Chloe looked up, about to interrogate her friend about the identity of her secret admirer before the blonde shook her head and told her to continue reading.

_PPS. Don't bother asking Aubrey, she is sworn to secrecy and will not tell you anything ;)_

"Aw, but Bree-"

"Nope!" The blonde cut her off with a wave of her hand and wandered off into her bedroom.

"Traitor!" Chloe shouted after her and no sooner than the blonde was out of sight was there a pile of chocolate wrappers beginning to litter the floor as the letter was reread again and again...and again.

XXX

5:50 rolled around and Chloe was heading down to the auditorium as fast as humanly possible before she arrived at her destination. Carefully checking her reflection in the door, the redhead took a deep breath "please be someone amazing" she pleaded to the heavens before pushing open the doors.

Beca looked up from her seat at the piano she had been tinkering on at the sound of the door opening. Chloe stood wide-eyed and let the door close behind her with a soft thud.

The brunette smiled nervously at her "Hi" she said softly. Chloe's face broke out into a grin and gave a little wave as she could not find any words for this moment. Beca cleared her throat "So uh, here it is"

With her fingers poised over the keys, Beca began a simple melody and softly sang the words she had wanted to say to the redhead for quite some time:

_I can't sleep tonight  
Wide awake and so confused  
Everything's in line  
But I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I kind of need a hero  
Is it you?_

She looked directly at Chloe and continued her serenade as the older girl moved closer.

_I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale_

She began to belt the words out with all of her heart and soul, her alto voice reaching notes that Chloe never thought the girl was capable of.

_I don't know what I'd do without you  
Your words are like a whisper come through  
As long as you are with me here tonight  
I'm good_

Chloe now sat beside Beca on the piano bench and Beca was not looking at the keys. She was looking directly at a pair of caring blue eyes that she had fallen in love with ages ago and tenderly sang to the girl of her dreams as she slowed the piece down.

_Can you be my nightingale?  
Still so close  
I know you're there  
Oh, nightingale  
You sing to me  
I know you're there  
'Cause baby you're my sanity  
You bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale_

The brunette let the last notes of the piano fade away before turning to the girl beside her who was struggling to keep herself from grabbing the brunette's face and kissing her with all the pent up passion she possessed.

"I'm falling in love with you Chloe" wow, where did this confidence come from Becs? "The other boys may claim that as well but I love you on the inside. Yes, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen but I also love your heart, the way you care and even how you forced your way into my personal bubble and how-"

Chloe hated being rude, but holding herself back was such a difficult task when the girl she had fallen for was saying such things, and so she kissed her. Gently pushing her own lips onto Beca's and running her hand over her cheek was the only way she could think to get her message across. She was at a loss for words (and Beca really didn't mind the interruption).

Pulling back from the kiss, Chloe smiled affectionately at the look on Beca's face. Her eyes were closed, lips still slightly pouted and a faint tinge of red to her skin. Her brow furrowed.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that...?"

Chloe ginned and pulled the freshman towards her once again, into a zealous and adoring kiss that somehow turned to Beca straddling the redhead and her rear end hitting several notes on the piano. The two broke apart and laughed softly, putting their foreheads together.

"I'm so glad you did this Beca"

The brunette hummed in agreement, "So I _think _I may have a shot at winning this" she winked.

"With you here, there's no competition."

XXX

**A/N: This was kind of drabble-y (not a word, I know but hey!) and I don't know if I like it... Let me know what you think :)**

**PLEASE tell me someone picked up that Harry Potter reference with Luke (Freddie Stroma played Luke and Cormac McLaggen – The Quidditch player - in HP and there's a BU Quidditch team; look in the background of the Deaf Jew scene in PP :))**

**Please Review and tell me what you think of my stories :) I love hearing your opinions.**

**Songs used: **

**Runaway Baby – Bruno Mars**

**Little Things – One Direction**

**Nightingale – Demi Lovato**

**...Poppy choices, I know :P**


End file.
